boomerangchannelfandomcom-20200216-history
Boomerang (Southeast Asia)
Boomerang is a cable and satellite television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner and its main flagship regional channel of Cartoon Network. The Southeast Asian version of Boomerang was launched in September 2005 with a lineup very similar to that of the US version. It started previously as a programming block on Cartoon Network from 2001 to 2007 during weeknights. It uses the same voice overs from Boomerang Australia. In December 2012, the channel was replaced by Toonami. However, Boomerang was relaunched in Asia on January 1, 2015, with a new look and as part of the Boomerang's global rebrand for 2015. The channel replaced the Cartoonito Asian feed. Television carriage Since its introduction in Asia on September 27 , 2001, Boomerang is available on Now TV in Hong Kong and also shown on Cable TV Hong Kong in Spring 2006. In January 2006, Boomerang went on air in Thailand on PSN. In March 2006,SkyCable started to show Boomerang in the Philippines, but it was only available on the Platinum Package. InSingapore, the channel will be available in High Definition on StarHub TV Channel 317 from January 1, 2015. InIndonesia, the channel is currently available on Indovision, First Media, Aora TV starting August 7, 2008 and Groovia TV starting August 7, 2011. In India, Boomerang was exclusively available on Dish TV until March 2, 2009. Now it's available on IN Digital Cable from the Hinduja Group.2 & it is also available in 7 Star Cable Mumbai (in some areas). In Sri Lanka, Boomerang is exclusively available on Dialog TV. In Taiwan, the channel is currently available on Dish HD Asia starting June 2010 in High Definition. Final Programming Blocks (from the 2004-2007 era) Good Morning, Scooby This block is currently shown on Boomerang. Good Morning Scooby! continues for a selection of Scooby-Doo related shows along with other classic cartoon series from Hanna-Barbera. Boomeraction Boomeraction is a block which, as its name suggests, consists of classic action-oriented shows such as Jonny Quest, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Sealab 2020 and among others. Get a dose of timeless action-pack series on Weekdays at 5:00 PM. Grrr was the bear themed Boomerang block that aired weekdays at 2pm it started in November 2006 and changed lineup Just Once in May 2007 Grrr Swapped timeslots with Aired Yogi Bear and Help is the Hair Bear Bunch Grrr was Dropped from the Boomerang Schedule in July 2007 For Aired Paw Paws However their Bumpers often get mixed up Boomeraction Bumpers resulting in a Grrr Bumper being showen during Boomeraction Rush Hour Rush Hour Is A 1 hour 2 Shows 2 Fast 2 Furry All 2 Shows Such As Looney Tunes and Tom And Jerry Get Ready For The Race Rush Hour Weekdays At 7:30 AM. The Jetsons Marathon Fly Over the traffic With 3 Hours of the Jetsons Every Saturday Throughtout Much The Jetsons Marathon Is Coming This Saturday 3:00 PM. Boomerang Theatre The full-length animated movie and specials is now showing on Boomerang on Sunday at 5:30PM, Boomysteries Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on Weeknights at 11:00 PM features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. Boomerang Games Start By Weekdays 4:00 PM. and Weekends 2:00PM. and Get Ready For The Big Games Of Races Boomerang Zoo The Zoo is an animal-themed programming block on Weekdays at 9:00 to 11:00 AM. As with Boomeracers, The Zoo was a spinoff of the Boomerang block of the same name, and has aired in the United Kingdom as well. The Big Bucket The Big Bucket is Boomerang's major marathon block. Started in June 2006, The Big Bucket features a 3 hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. Free Classic Free Classic is Boomerang's cartoon classic block. Started in July 2007, Free Classic features a 5 hour cartoon classic of Boomerang's Character of the month Boomeraces Boomeraces was a car racing theme programming block that aired weekdays at 1:30pm May 2006 and September 2007 The Boomerang Chirstmas Party This Chirstmas Day Be Part For The Hoildays on Boomerang its The Boomerang Chirstmas Party For the programming block This Weekends at 6:00am December 2006 Sunday Afternoon Roast Sunday Afternoon Roast was Boomerang's largest marathon block. It aired only on the last Sunday of each month from 12.30pm - 6pm. It featured a five and a half hour marathon, where a particular Boomerang show gets 'roasted'. The name 'Sunday Afternoon Roast' came from the traditional meal had by families on Sundays. This marathon was cancelled in late-2008. Former programming Category:Plagerized Pages